Cherry Blossom Afternoon
by Elle Chant
Summary: A WAFFFY fic about Sakura and Syaoran in the park. "I" think the story's cute so pls. r & r


Cherry Blossom Afternoon

*I do **NOT **own Card Captor Sakura. This story is merely created for fun.****

People from Clamp, Nelvana... owns them so don't sue me

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cherry Blossom Afternoon

Sakura placed the phone back down. It was a sunny afternoon in spring and the card

mistress just called her best friend. But to her dismay she wasn't home

"Darn! Tomoyo went out shopping with with Eriol-kun." Sakura said. "And Kero just went to

the arcade with Suppi-chan." " I guess I'll go to the park by myself then."

Sakura went upstairs to her room and changed into something appropiable. She chose a

pink sundress with a matching blazer with it. She tied her now chin length hair with

pink barretes to complete her "pink look". She hurriedly went downstairs and got a book

from the kitchen table.

"Well at least, I'll get to read this book without any disturbances." Sakura thought

She got to the door and wore 2 inch platform sandals(pink of course) and went out. Thinking 

it would be nice to read the book under a cherry tree over looking the river. Sakura hummed 

to herself and headed for the park.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes stared at his surroundings. Behind him was a 

Cherry tree with Cherry Blossoms in full bloom. In front of him was a river and next to it was 

another grove of Cherry trees in full bloom too. With a sketch book and a pencil in hand he sat

down. It was just one of those serene places at the park that you would want to just sit down and

relax.

Li Syaoran opened his sketch book and began drawing his surroundings. He felt so peaceful and

relaxed. He just kept drawing until he felt a fammiliar aura behind him. 

He looked up and saw the once rival, became friend and now secret love looking at him. Her jade 

colored eyes sparkling with admiration.

" Li-kun, you know. You draw so well." She told him, praise evident in her voice.

" S-sakura!" Syaoran stammered and felt his cheeks heat. " What are you doing here?"

" Nothing really" She explained " I just got bored at home and decided to go at the park and read

but the place where you happened to sit is the same place I want to sit too"

Li looked at her playful jade colored eyes. " god, she's beautiful.." He whispered to himself and 

didn't noticed Sakura looking at him intentely.

" So... What I'm saying is do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked him. Immediately snapping 

Syaoran out of his daydream.

" N-no of course not! I don't mind" He stammered. Quickly making room for her.

Sakura smiled and gladly took the room he made for her beside him. She opened her book and 

began reading. The story was nice. It was about prince and a princess. Fighting their way to tell 

their true feelings for one another besides all the chaos happening around them. It reminded her

of herself and Syaoran, only she wasn't sure how he felt about her. She continued reading.

Different kinds of emotions displayed on her face.

Syaoran looked at her. "Kami-sama, she's like an angel." He thought. He watched her different 

display of emotions on her face. " I guess it's because of what she's reading." He thought. He

looked at her again but saw her looking right at him too. Her eyes seemed to bore inside of him.

Green orbs met pools of amber as they stayed that way. Watching eachother. Syaoran suddenly 

cupped her face in his hands and stroke her cheek affectionally. The spaces between them are

rapidly lessening. Sakura looked at Syaoran, slowly closing her eyes. Syaoran closed his eyes

well. 

Then they felt it. Syaoran's lips brushed againsts Sakura's, _just a brush. _But several kinds of

emotions flooded through them as they pulled apart. Both of them looking intentley at

eachother's eyes.

Syaoran placed an arm around Sakura's waist and held her close to him. He bent his head over

towhisper something at her. His breath tickling her neck. 

" Wo Ai Ni... Sakura..." He whispered only loud enough for her to hear. 

Sakura gasped at the suddened proclamation of love to her.But she snuggled close to his

warmth and whispered back.

"Aishiteru... Syaoran..." She said. Surprising herself because she heard herself say his name.

Syaoran, also surprised, hugged her tighter. Never wanting to let go. They stayed like that until 

Sakura fell asleep, resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran gazed at her lovingly until 

he too fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol and Tomoyo watched from a distance. Tomoyo holding her ever present video camera.

Recording the tender scene just moments before. Eriol walked towards the sleeping couple

and gestured Tomoyo to do the same.

" Kawaii!" Tomoyo squeeled softly as she picked up the long forgotten sketching pad, pencil and 

book. She stood up and headed towards the car to start it.

Eriol stood above the couple and smiled. A soft tender smile of contentment. He didn't want to 

wake up the sleeping couple but he couldn't let them spend the night here. He nudged 

Syaoran's leg with his foot. Syaoran woke up and saw Eriol standing over him.

"Hiragizawa..." He said sleepily. Looking at the grey eyed boy.

" Ssh! Sakura-chan is still sleeping." Eriol whispered pointing at a sleeping figure beside 

Syaoran.

The mention of Sakura was enough to wake Syaoran's sleepy head. He looke towards his left

and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her. One of his rare 'real smiles. Eriol looked

away to give the couple a few moments of privacy. 

He looked at them again and saw Syaoran carrying Sakura in his arms. Her head rested on his

shoulder, a look of contentement on her face. Eriol smiled at them before raising a questioning

eyebrow at Syaoran. 

"She looks so peacefull. I didn't want to wake her up." Was all he said.

"Aah..." Eriol nodded at turned around. Walking towards Tomoyo who was smiling like crazy

videotaping the whole scene. 

Syaoran walked towards his friends. Carrying the precious bundle close to his heart. He thought

of all the mean things he told her before. But as time progresses, he found himself falling for her.

And now she was all his, and he was all hers.

" My beloved Ying Fa..." He whispered to himself as caught up with Eriol and Tomoyo. 

And Now Sakura was with him and he was with her, Nothing else matters...

~Goddid not create the woman from the man's head so that he should ~

command her nor from his feet so that she would be his slave. But rather

from his side so she would be near his heart

** **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: Like it? I made this coz I was in the mood. It kinda resembles the Rurouni

Kenshinfic "Closing the Distance" by Sekihara Tae (I think). Well I kinda got this thing for Quiet,

Tender stories. Hmmm....maybe that's why I like Joseph Palmer's stories. (Hey I love anime

romance, practically one of the only IMPORTANT reasons I like/watch anime, My friend Tasuchinu

and Horiko can vouch for that) Anyway this is my first fic so please r & r 

- Ruriko


End file.
